Meeting summary 070718
Fellow Toastmasters We had a fabulous 1st meeting of the new Toastmasters year with the new Committee running the show!!! Graham Nicholls (IPP) toasted to the success of the New Committee and the evening was off to a brilliant start. We kicked off the meeting with introductions and a briefing on our ‘pet hates’ which was the theme for the evening. We were also honored with the presence of our Area Governor, Leon Hazan. Big thanks to our Toastmaster, Marius Grobbelaar, who humorously kept us reminded of the theme and tried very hard to keep to the schedule. We had a fun filled evening with 6 prepared speeches. Caryn Rodrigues(CC1) told us about her yesterday, today and tomorrow explained further in her speech entitled “The deeper purple of tomorrow”. Ceri James(CC1) intrigued us about his passion of speaking, selling and sailing. Isobel Joubert took a different angle to a CC1 by giving us insight on how to get to know people and what influences who people become. “Mirror, mirror” was Mpho’s Motseki’s speech title for her CC1 and she told us all about whose the fairest of them all. Congratulations to all of you for taking the plunge and completing your CC1 assignments. We are proud of you guys and are looking forward to your upcoming speeches!! Richard Riche completed his CC2 assignment successfully, telling us about making the best of all situations by understanding the motivation behind it. While Vanessa Marks cruised her way through her CC4, giving us critical information about gambling and cautioning us not to gamble with the wrong purpose. Our evaluation session was run by Sibu Matsha and she did an excellent job for a first time Evaluation Chairperson. Talk about running a tight ship! The evaluators were all allocated very strict timeslots and had to stick to them. Kirsten Long ran the table topics session and kept the rest of the guests occupied while the evaluation session took place. Kendal Hunt was our grammarian, and the word of the day was ‘sycophantically’ used 6 times. She also followed up with some good comments regarding phrases used and the number of 'Ahhhs'.!! Laurence Sher duly timed all the speeches. A new ballot and brief individual evaluation concept was introduced in the meeting whereby each individual got an opportunity to do a brief evaluation and share it with the speaker as well as voting for the best Prepared speech speaker, Evaluator and Table topics speaker. Well done to Caryn Rodrigues, Zibu Mntambo and Graham Nicholls respectively for snatching up those awards. Congratulations also go to our new president, Carla Sargo for handling her first meeting with such ease. To our visitors, we hope you enjoyed the evening as much as we did and look forward to seeing you at the next meeting!!! To all members of our club who did not attend…….we missed interacting with you and look forward to seeing you at our next meeting as well. Cheers and have a good week!! Zibu Mntambo